Bitter and Sweet Trip !
by Sanstu No A
Summary: The blond Captain of Devil Bats decides to give a "vacation" to the team, what happens when an unknown girl came into the arms of our devil in front of our auburn hair manager, unexpected events and love tangled up together..Will these two let out whats in their hearts? Or shall it be shattered by this mysterious girl...Mainly Hirumamo/ Slight SuzunaxSena, HUMOR UP!
1. The Great Idea

Santsu : Im back ! YAHA !

Hiruma : SO..you're still alive huh fucking author...

Santsu : You ! Hiruma ! -.- I see you're here too..

Mamori : Mou...please do the disclaimer Santsu chan..

Santsu : N.O. NO...* dissapear *

Hiruma : THAT FUCKING AUTHOR GIVES WORK AGAIN !

FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ! LETS DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER !

Mamori: H..hai Youchi kun^^ * smiles happily*

Hiruma : Tch..* grabs Mamori's hand *

Mamori and Hiruma : Santsu No A does not own EYESHIELD 21 !

It was summer holiday where all the school is on holiday. The students are having fun during this period of time but not one school.

"Run your fucking legs ! YAHA !" shout out the Captain of the Devil Bats American Football Club .He was shooting with his M-16 towards his team who is on their training session. Yes, the only team that is NOT ON VACATION.

" Mou...Hiruma kun ! You can hurt them you know ! Its really hot out here in the field ! How about some break for them.." plead Mamori with a sigh at her mouth.

"Tch! There's no time for fucking vacation ! We got another fucking tournament up fucking manager!" he said. Suddenly, Musashi came from behind and grab the devil and whispered something to his devil's ear. All of the member from the team is puzzled.

Then,there was the big devil smirk crafted on his face. " Gather around fucking team! We're gonna go on a FUCKING TRIP". Everybody started to yell and dancing around .

" MUKYA ! I guess that devil is not so bad after all MAX !" said Monta happily. "Yaaa! Sena kun! We can have a date to ourselves ne ? Said Suzuna to her boyfriend who is blushing hard now.( YES...SENA AND SUZUNA IS COUPLE IN THIS STORY..HAHA ! )

All the members was smiling and jumping around but not one person.

Hiruma went back to the club and change his shirt and then Mamori came in. " You're planning something aren't you Hiruma kun ?" she looks at him.

Hiruma looks back at her with a smirk on his face. " I guess the fucking manager have the fucking mother hen's instinct again huh ?"

" Hiruma ! I have a name okay ! Its MAMORI ANEZAKI" she said furiously. She didn't realise that Hiruma was half naked in front of her. She blushed hard like a red tomato.

" Nani kuso maneja?" Hiruma crepted to Mamori and looks closely at her face but Mamori turn her face away from him.

Hiruma then strecthed his arm out putting Mamori in the corner of the wall. She was shocked with that action. Hiruma was getting closer and closer to her face. She could feel Hiruma's breath and scent roaming all aorund her.

" H..hiruma kun..Mou ! Stop it !" she shouted with a blush across her face facing in front of Hiruma's face.

"SNAP !, Got you..." he smirk devilishly in front of her with holding a his camera phone in front of her.

" Kekekeke...I guess this can be sell in thw whole fucking school. I bet the fucking guys would like to have it...kekekeke.." he laugh in front of her.

" Mou ! Hiruma kun ! That's embarassing ! Delete that picture !or else I'm gonna kill you !" O.O ! she close her mouth with her hands.

" Kekeke..the fucking manager just cursed..Kekeke..another threat!" he wrote down on his little black devil notebook.

Mamori was so furious and shamed at the same time. She cant hold any longer in that room and she stormed out from the room quickly.

"Kekeke..she's fucking angry.." Hiruma said to himself.

He looks at the picture thinking"_ That fucking manager..I fucking cant wait to see more of this fucking expression while were on the fucking trip.."_

Santsu: Ahhh~~~ cliff hangers ! I love doing this stuff !^^

Hiruma : Tch! Fucking cant wait what I will do to fucking girlfriend..

Santsu and Hiruma : Kekekekekekeke...

Mamori : O.O'''''* worried* err...Santsu chan ? Youchi kun ?

Santsu : If you want to see the next chapter than please review this story ! I hope to get 10 reviews please ! If you wanna know what Hiruma is planning for his fucking angel and his fucking member of the team...kekeke

Mamori: Santsu chan ! No bad word ! Hiruma ! Look what you've gotten into her !

Hiruma : She's getting fucking better eh...? Kekekeke * smirk *

Mamori : Ergh... -.-''''


	2. The Unexpected Invitation

**Santsu No A **: YAHA ! Thank you for the reviews !

**Hiruma** : * aims his AK-47 at Santsu * YOU FUCKING AUTHOR ! DID YOU FUCKING KNOW THEY WERE WAITING FOR THIS FUCKING STORY !

**Santsu No A** : Kya ! O.O Oh shit ~~ * runs away *

**Hiruma** : YOU IDIOT AUTHOR ! * aims and FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! * BOOOOM!

**Santsu No A** : Eeeeekkkk ! GOMENNE !

**Hiruma** : * Hiruma kick Santsu and aims * DIE . YOU . FUCKING . AUTHOR. * shoots *

**Santsu No A** : NOOOOOOOO! * DIES *

**Hiruma** : Tch! I FUCKING FORGOT SHE HAS TO DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER

**Hiruma** : Tch...Mendoksai...THE FUCKING DEAD AUTHOR FUCKING DONT OWN THE EYESHIELD 21.

**Flashback...**

" Gather around fucking team! We're gonna go on a FUCKING TRIP".

**End of flashback.**

Sena and Monta were on their way to the conventionary store around the corner of their school. The monkey as well known as Devil Bats Team's receiver was jumping up and down excitedly bragging about the trip Hiruma mention about.

Walking along Sena's side, the monkey yelled loudly nagging along even the neighbourhood and the birds feels like they wanna plugged their ear with cotton in their ear." MUKYAAA! Can't wait for the trip MAX!" " Ano...don't you think... this is a little bit...WEIR..URF !" " Daijobu Sena kun ! That devil can't be that bad !" while he slapped Sena's back.

"eh...i ...guess...".There was a worried tone at the end of his conversation. "_Kami...please let Hiruma don't think of planning anything dangerous.."_prayed the brown spiky boy in his heart. (* note his eyes were teary while praying - T_T )

Later that night, Hiruma was REALLY PLANNING SOMETHING DANGEROUS . Poor little Sena and the rest of the team didn't know that the Devil had something planned deep inside his thick skull. His room was filled with dark aura and his house was surrounded with black crow while Hiruma was tapping on his laptop organizing the "TRIP" for his team, grinning devilishly at his laptop screen followed by the howls of dogs as his backgrund music. ( LOL..I hope this time my story sounds a little bit better...heheh...)

**The Next Day**

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG ! Rang the sounds of the angel's alarm clock breaking the morning sky waking the angel to come out from her slumber.

TAP! " Haaaa...I guess I've slept a little bit late last night" yawned the angel as she tapped her alarm clock shutting it off. She was usually early than her alarm clock but today she was a bit late because she wake up whole night just to packed and recheck the schedule Hiruma gave to her.

"Mamori ! Wake up sweetheart ! Or you're gonna be late for your trip !" shouted an elderly woman's voice rang throughout the house.

"Haaaii! Be there in a sec!". She jumped out from her bed and strecthed her body as she opens her pink curtain's window inhailing the warm air. "Today's gonna be a great day !"

"Mamori ! Get up ! Your friends gonna pick you up in about 15 minutes !" shout Mamori's mother.

"Ehh ? Hiruma didn't tell me they're gonna pick me up ! You've gotta be kidding me !". She stormed to her bathroom then she came out again as she forgot to bring in her towel.

**15 minutes later...**

Mamori was done and now sitting in the dining room as she nibble on her peanut butter and jelly bread,suddenly, there was knocking at the door.

"I'll go Mum.." " No. You sit down young lady and finish your breakfast or you will have gastric later on. I'll go see who is it.". Her mother walk to the door leaving her at the table.

She sat back on her chair and continue eating her breakfast suddenly she heard laughters coming towards the dining room. It was her mother with a tall figure beside her. She kept on wondering who is with her while gulping down her glass of milk.

"...my..my..I guess my girl is lucky to have such a nice boyfriend like you Yoichi kun.." said Mamori's mother. PFFFFFFFFF! "Mamori dear ! It's rude to spray your milk from your mouth especially in front of your boyfriend !" "_Hiruma Yoichi ? My boy...boyfriend ? That guy have some explaining to do !"_

"I'll help her aunt.." he took the napkin on the table and wipe her lips which was drench with the milk she spurt out. " Next time be careful will you.." he spoke sofly at her.

"You two make a lovely couple ! So adorable !" sang the mother delitedly .

"M..Mom ! It's embarassing!". She blushed hard as she heard a chuckle came out from Hiruma's lips. She look back straight at him and give a I-WILL-KILL-YOU glare.

"Now..now..go up and change your shirt young lady. I will serve some drink for Yoichi kun..". The woman pats her back gently and told Mamori off to her room. She gently raise from the chair and off to her room as her mother told so.

"Gomenne ne Yoichi kun..she's a nice girl but sometime she could be reckless.." " Not at all aunt..she help me a lot in the team" as his eyes followed looking at Mamori's back going up the stair swinging her hips. ( HAHAH ! XD CAN YOU BELIEVE HIRUMA SPOKE LIKE THIS AND HE ACTS PERVERT AS WELL ! LOL ! I FELL OFF THE CHAIR THINKING OF THIS LIKE A REPLAY BUTTON IN MY BRAIN ! )

**5 minutes later...**

Mamori came down the stair wishing that it was all a nightmare with Hiruma Yoichi in her house ! Yet..It was all true. There,a blond spiky hair sitting in the dining room smiling while having conversation with her mother. She was quite shocked seeing him smile though it make her heart calm and skip a beat a little altogether at the same time.

"Mom..I'm set up to go now." " So soon ? I'm having such a great time talking to Yoichi kun..He's such a wonderful boy!" she claimed.

"Well, I guess its okay to leave my daughter in your hand right Yoichi kun ? Nothing bad will happen to her ! I trust you Yoichi kun!" . She taps Hiruma's elbow and pushed them both towards the door.

Hiruma took Mamori's suitcase and bring them with him as Mamori's mother kiss her little angel's cheek and wave goodbye at both of them.

" You came with a car ?" Mamori asked puzzled thinking how can a high school student afford a car not to mention it was a Jaguar !

" Tch..quit nagging fucking manager and get your ass in the car.." he ordered her. _"Hmph! He's back to the ORIGINAL HIRUMA" _she tought to herself and get herself in the car.

" Come back again Yoichi kun ! I leave my daughter in your hand !" . The woman wave goodbye at the two loverbirds ( which actually is not...YET...) as they were newly married couple.

Hiruma drive full speed leaving the woman at the door.

"They're such a cute couple." _" Kami sama..let the be together eternally ! And give me grandchildren quickly..I'm not getting younger every second you know.."_ The beautiful old woman chuckles as she said the last sentences in her pray. She went back into her house leaving the world to spin and does what it always does...

"Kekekekeke...I got a lot of data from your mother fucking manager..". Chuckled the spiky devil while driving and maintaining his eyes on the black road.

" You called that data ? Digging information from my mom ? And you dare to call yourself so called my boy...boyfriend ? In front of her ? YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO !". Her eyes was full of rage and curiousity at the same time.

"_Keh..she does look fucking beautiful with her puffy cheek when she's mad but its annoying when her mouth nag a lot.."_ said the devil in his heart letting out a few chuckled escaping from his lips.

"What so funny Hiruma kun ?" asking for an explained from him. He looks at her and said" Will your fucking mouth never fuking stop fucking manager ? I said that to make sure your fucking mother believe I'm someone to be trust or else she would run around screaming " Help!~~ Help!~~ My daughter have been kidnap by a blonde spiky devil!~~ kya~~" . He said it with a mimicking sound of her mother's voice.

"Don't mimick her voice Hiruma kun ! It's rude!". She sat embarassely with a blush on her face.

"Kekekekekeke...finally quiet eh fucking manager..". He looks at her and smile. He was glad that he picked up the angel of her team. He was satisfied just by looking at her gorgeous face and was extremely lucky with her sitting next to him.

" Ano..Hiruma kun..where's our trip destination exactly ?" she asked with a curious tone at the end.

" THE FUCKING BEACH..."

" Beach ?" Her eyes widen as he heard what he just said.

**Santsu No A** : Ahhh~~ Cliff hanger again !

**Hiruma**: You're still alive fucking author ?

**Santsu No A** : I'm the fucking writer and I live in the reality world ! Your world cannot kill me in it ! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAAH !

**Hiruma** : KUSO ! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FUCKING AUTHOR ! GET YOUR ASS BACK AND FINISH THE FUCKING STORY !

**Mamori** : Urgh...My ears gonna be sore from these two fighting and cursing at the same time...

**Santsu No A **: So ? How's your waiting ? Was it great ? Tell me in reviews ! Spread this story ! YAHA !

**Hiruma** : COME BACK YOU FUCKING AUTHOR !

**Santsu No A** : O.O ! JA NE ! * runs off *


	3. Girlfriend ?

**Santsu : **Yosh...this plan might just work...kekekekeke...* evil aura surrounding the room *

**Hiruma : **Oi ! Fucking Author ! Get your ass out here ! * holding AK-47 on his right hand and

M-16 on his left hand with 3 YA-HA bombs ( made it himself ) hanging by his belt * kekekeke...i got a fucking surprise for you...kekeke...

**Santsu : **O.O ! SHIT ! * runs away *

**Hiruma : **Kekekeke...found you...HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO YOU FUCKING AUTHOR ! * throws bombs at Santsu, shoots with his both hand with a pure evil smile on his face * YAAAA HAAA !

**Santsu :** How the hell he knows my fucking birthday ? * run faster and faster * eekk! KOWAI ! HE'S MORE FUCKING SCARY THAN EVER !

**Hiruma : **Kekekeke...die soon fucking author ! YA HA ! * shoots more *

**Mamori : **Hai ! Happy Birthday Santsu chan! * hugs Santsu *

**Santsu : **O.O ! Mamori ! Taskete ! FUCKING DEVIL TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME !

**Mamori :**Eh ? But I didnt see him chasing you Santsu chan...

**Santsu : **Mamori...I have creampuff for my birthday you know..

**Mamori : **Creampuff ? * the looks on Mamori's face suddenly change into serious * * looks around and throws her books into a corner * Come out Hiruma...I will not let you harm her ! For the sake of creampuff !

**Hiruma :** Kekeke...fucking creampuff monster is serious huh...* raise his guns *

**Santsu :** =.=''''' I think...I just made this two enemies..

**BOOM ! YA HA ! DON'T RUN AWAY YOICHI ! TRY TO GET ME FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ! * the sound of them fighting ***

**Sanstu :** Haiz...I don't own Eyeshield 21... =.='''' * tired looking at those two ...I think I wont celebrate my birthday again next year.. * looks around the house * * eyes twitching * cuz..IF I HAVE THIS TWO AROUND ! I WONT BE HAVING A PLACE TO LIVE ANYMORE ! * looks at Santsu's house half damage caused by Hiruma's bombs *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Flashback...**

" Ano..Hiruma kun..where's our trip destination exactly ?" she asked with a curious tone at the end.

" THE FUCKING BEACH..."

" Beach ?" Her eyes widen as he heard what he just said.

**End of flachback.**

"Tch! Can you keep down your fucking volume fucking manager ?" a serious tone at the end of Hiruma's word.

Mamori looks at Hiruma and slowly lowering her head and looks at her lap" go..gomenne Hiruma kun..".The devil looks back at Mamori and pops his gum " Tch..fucking mother hen.." " Here! This will be the list of training,time and places" he throws her a red file with the mascot of Deimon Devil Bats on top of it ( which is the bat ^w^ dont tell me you dont know ! )

"EHHHH ? What do you mean by list of training ? You said that it was a trip !"The angel looks at him with a furious burning fire in her eyes."Tch! Fuck! Your fucking voice could make my fucking ear drop!". Hiruma closed his left ear with his index finger faking that Mamori's voice is loud.

Mamori inhaled and exhaled to let herself calm glanced at him a little and look back at the file while thinking._Relax Anezaki..this devil will never give a rest to all of his team ! Like hell he would ! Their mission is to reach Christmas Bowl and I can't let their mission failed because of no trip at all. He never takes a rest and I know that's a fact because if he's not taking a rest he wouldn't finish organizing all this paper works in a day ! I should support him as well..._

A sighed escape from her lips " You should rest when we reach the hotel..I'll arrange the rest okay Hiruma kun ?" The blonde spiky devil didn't answer instead giving a "Tch.." at her. She was relieved and put on a smile. They drove the whole way to the hotel and all the scenery that they can see is the wide blue ocean of the left and the black pave road which leads them to the destination.

**At The Deimon Devilbats Football Club**

"MUKYA! I can't wait for the trip MAX! Mamori and I will have a romantic night MAX !" The monkey with a plaster on his nose was imagining a candle night dinner with her beloved Mamori san. An imagination cloud appear and Monta was imagining that Mamori was feeding him a banana.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huuuh?"

"That's not gonna happen you freaking monkey" Jumonji knuckled Monta's head with his knucle fist.

"Itai MAX! ( Ouch/ That Hurts) Mamori and I will have a romantic trip all day ne Sena ?" He stood up and grabs both Sena's hand with sparkles in his eyes hoping that Sena would agree with him.

Suzuna rolles her skate towards Sena and snatch his hand away from Monta."Yaaa! Mamo nee has went to the beach with You nii! I know that they both are perfect for each other! Ne? Ne ? Sena kun ?" the dark blue hair girl looks at Sena straight in his eyes.

"? USOOOOOOOOO ! ( no way! )" all of the members was shocked their jaws was dropped to the ground and their faces was white but the worst shock taken was Monta. His soul almost left his body luckily Musashi grabs it and Sena was just sweating and nodding .

A man with an old look on his face calmly sighed "Come on all of you..The bus have arrived . Get your lazy ass in the bus.".The man which in fact is 17 years old and the kicker of Deimon Devilbats, Musashi silently chuckled looking at the team member's who is still shock about what Suzuna just said and quietly get himself on the bus.

**At The Destination. ( Deimon 5 Star Hotel )**

" Err...Hiruma kun ? " she asked. Hiruma just raise one of his eyebrow giving a signal of " What?" at her.

"Are we sta..staying here ?" her eyes went ever bigger when she looks at the sign of the hotel which is DEIMON 5 STAR HOTEL which is one of the expensive and highly international hotel in the world.

"..." there was no answer from the blonde devil instead he just took out Mamori's bag from the car and hand it over to her.

Not long after they were standing in front of the hotel, they heard a screeching sound and both of them turns around saw the big red deimon devilbats bus has arrived.

" HIRUMA!" came out the biggest man which is Kurita with sparkles in his eyes."Are we staying here ?"

"MUKYA! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE ! A 5 STAR HOTEL? THIS WILL BE THE MOST PERFECT PLACE TO BE INVITING MAMORI SAN TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME MAX!" Monta was so excited he blurted all his plans in front of all of them.

"Yaa! You nii !" Suzuna skates around him and whisper something in his ears.

"Tch.." he grunted after hearing what the dark blue hair girl whispers to his ears.

" Ne..ne..ne..Hiruma kun! Can we check in now ? IM SO EXCITED !" said Kurita followed by an approval from Komusubi which gives a "Funggoh" at him.

A devlish smirk appear on his face " Who fucking said were gonna fucking stay in the fucking hotel ? Kekekekeke..."

"?" all of them was dumbstruck from what just came out from their football captain's mouth.

The only person who was not shock was Musashi.

"I knew he was planning something like this.." he gave himself a small chuckled.

Mamori pops an angry vein on her head and marched at Hiruma "Hiruma! What are you thinking ? Where are the members going to sleep ?". She gave a hint of consernce at the last question.

He walks away from Mamori as she continues throwing the same questions at him while the members was quietly following the both of them until they reach a certain spot at the beach and saw 6 tents scattering not far away from each other on the same area.

Mamori was still throwing the same questions at him and that was the last straw. He took out his Ak-47 and lands it on the ground and yell out " WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING STAY IN THESE FUCKING TENT FOR THESE 3 WEEKS! IF ANY FUCKING ONE OF YOU WHO DONT WANT TO FUCKING STAY! YOU MAY FUCKING GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING HOMES ! THESE FUCKING TRAINING WILL FUCKING MAKE A FUCKING PROGRESS FOR YOUR FUCKING TOURNAMENT! FUCKING GET IT ?"

All eyes were at the blonde devil who was practically giving a smile. The horrible,scary, deadly smile. " So..are you fucking people want to fucking win and fucking defeat your opponent or fucking not?" He gaves a serious look at all of them.

The surrounding was suddenly different. There was tense in the air.

**Sena's POV**

Sena clenched his hand tight ._I want to beat Shin and go to the Christmas Bowl together with all of them! I don't care If my body hurts . I've been through the Death March before and I'm willing to do it! _" I'll do it! I've been through Death March before and it was far horrible compare to this. " he gave a straight look at Hiruma. ( YES...Mamori knows Sena is the ES21 )

**End of Sena's POV**

" MAX! I'm going to! I want to be the the number 1 catcher in the whole world ! I'm going excited MAX!

"Keh..We don't like to back down from challenges and we're going..right? said Jumonji smiling and looks at his other two friends. They both nod .

" I..I want to..be stronger like Sena also known as..Eyeshield 21..I'm going to !" said Yukimitsu.

Then Hiruma looks at Musashi. Musashi just gave out his old smile " You will drag me in anyway if I don'tr follow your orders anyway .."

The tight end of the member, Taki was practically spinning around with one of his leg stick into the air." 100% into it !"

Followed by Komusubi " FUNNGOH !"

" I'M SO HAPPY THAT ALL THE MEMBER IS INTO THIS...HUWAAAAAAA!" Waterfall of tears streaming down Kurita's happy and joyful face and he hugs all of them tight.

Gunshots was let out in the air and it was none other than Hiruma who was smirking so wide giving himself another scary looks "YAAAA HAAAA! NOW GO AND FUCKING ARRANGE YOUR FUCKING STUFF IN THE TENT ! "

A sigh escaped from Mamori's and Suzuna's lips and they both smiled at each other. " I guess we can't stop them huh Suzuna chan ?" Her gaze then snakes to the spiky blonde and from behind she gave a small smile.

Suzuna was staring at the auburn hair girl next to her the whole time and smile as well.

**Night ( 10.15pm)**

Everyone has unpacked all their stuff in their own tent.

Tent 1 - Hiruma and Cerberus

Tent 2 - Musashi, Taki and Doburoku Sensei

Tent 3 - Jumonji, Togano and Kuroki

Tent 4 - Sena, Monta and Yukimitsu

Tent 5 - Suzuna and Mamori

Tent 6 - Kurita and Komusubi

" Alright everyone, your training will start tomorrow so please wake up 6am in the morning and have a good night rest okay? said the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats american football club.

All the members have fallen asleep but Mamori could not sleep since she can't help noticing the only tent that hasn't put out their light was Hiruma's tent. She wakes up and wears her red jacket and went outside. She walks outside barefoot feeling the sands beneath her feet. When she went to Hiruma's tent, she only saw Cerberus snoring with a bubble coming out from his nose.

The auburn girl wanders around and suddenly she saw a dark tall figure with yellow spiky that was glow over by the moonlight .

She ran towards the tall figure and before she had the chance to finish calling out his name. "Hiru..!" she overheard him saying something towards another figure standing in front of Hiruma. It was a she!

" ...girlfriend" escaped from the devil's mouth saying towards the girl in front of him.

The manager of the team was shocked when she overheard the words coming out from the captain of her team. She saw a girl who was wrapped in Hiruma's arm. The girl have a long dark deep green hair which was until her elbow and a pair of grey eyes. She has a slim body like a model but was a little shorter than herself. She was beautiful.

" What the fuck are you doing out here so fucking late fucking manager? " there was a cold tone underneath the words that came from the devil's lips.

" I ..I..was..going for a walk.." she kept herself steady and tried not to give out tears.

"I'll be..back soon" she spins around and walk herself away. When it was halfway from both of them, she started to run away. The dam broke and she let her tears flowing to her cheeks.

" He said..girlfriend...I've should had known not to kept any feelings at him.." she practically kneeled at the sands and cry herself out for nearly an hour..

**Santsu :** * sobs * huhuhu...you make her cry you fucking blondie !

**Hiruma :** FUCKING WHAT ? HEY! YOU'RE THE FUCKING AUTHOR !

**Mamori : **...I hate this chapter * she glares at Santsu and Hiruma *

**Hiruma :** WHAT THE FUCK ? YOU'RE FUCKING GLARING AT ME ?

**Mamori : **You were holding her...IN YOU ARMS FOR GOD SAKE HIRUMA * she gave him the most scary glare even Hiruma's glare was not that scary *

**Hiruma : *** dead silent *...

**Santsu :** Hahahahahha ! Poor fucking devil ! She didn't even call you YOUCHI ! haahhahahahahahah ! * laughing out loud and suddenly and intense aura crawl behind me *

**Santsu :** Urr...okay folks ! * trying to be cheerful * want to know who's the girl ? Is she Hiruma's girlfrind ? Why was Hiruma hugging her ? Find out in the next chappie ! Please review so I can make my writing even better * bows * all is appreciated.


	4. Replacement !

**Santsu and Hiruma : **...*dead silent*

**Hiruma : **Oi..fucking writer..what's fucking wrong with fucking girlfriend this time ?

**Santsu :** I don't know fucking blondie ! * whisper tone *

**Hiruma : ***points a gun right behind my skull *

**Santsu : **EEEP! Fine ! fine ! Fucking blondie...=.=..she's angry cause ..* interrupted by Mamori *

**Mamori : **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO ! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER ! * twitching eyes *

**Hiruma : **Tch..

**Santsu :** Y..yes ma'am ! I don't own ES21 ! EEEEPPP! Kowai ~ ! Mamo nee kowai ! T_T huhuhu...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Flashback...**

" He said..girlfriend...I've should had known not to kept any feelings at him.." she practically kneeled at the sands and cry herself out for nearly an hour.. - Mamori

**End of flashback...**

**The next day**

It was 6 a.m. in the morning. The sounds of rushing waves and the scent of the cold breeze of air was mixed with the fresh scent of forest nearby the beach lingering in the air which gives tranquility and peace to those who listen to them. But if you listen very carefully ,another sweet melody can be heard not far away...

**MUKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!KOWAI MAXXXXXXXXX CERBERUS! STOP CHASING ME !**

**HUH? HUH? HUH? STUPID DOG ! ARGH! DONT BITE US !**

**WAAAA! SENAAAA! YOU'RE RUNNING EVEN FASTER !**

**EEEEKK! CERBERUS IS EVEN BRUTAL THIS TIME!**

**FUNNNGOOOOHHHH! KOWAI!FUNGOOOOOHHH!**

**ARIENNAAAAAAIIIIII!**

**HUWAAAAA ! KOWAI! **

**HEY ! BALDY ! COVER YOUR HEAD WILL YOU ! IT'S REFLECTING THE SUN TOO DAMN MUCH ! **

**GOMENNE JUMONJI KUN!TOGANO KUN! KUROKI KUN ! CERBERUS HAS BITTEN OFF MY HAT!**

**TCH! THAT FUCKING DEVIL KNOWS HOW TO MAKE MY DAY..ARGH ! DAMN IT!**

Yes,the pure sweet melody that was produced by all the teammates of Deimon Devil Bats. You all must be wondering why the hell did Cerberus chase them in the first place right ? Here how it goes ...

Last night, before the "incident" occur between Hiruma, Mamori and the mysterious girl in the devil's arm, the devil has threw crumbles pieces of dog food at all the teammates shirts, pants and even hats .They were given order to run 30 times from the west side of the beach to the east side of the beach,it was around 500meter back and forth .Thus, conclude the sweet melody produced by all the teammates.

"Mou...Hiruma is so mean at them!" sighed Mamori as she was trying to make fire out of the firewood with some matches ( Get the idea guys, they're on the beach so there's no electricity to work at it ok ? It's like campfire near the beach..muahahah ! ) while Suzuna goes to the hotel nearby since Hiruma has blackmail the hotel to give "free water supply".

A dark blue hair girl came running from the hotel direction and holding two small gallons of water in both her arms."Yaa !Mamo nee! Here's the water !"

Mamori rise up from the sand and take one of the gallon from Suzuna and gave a little sorry sign with her hand"Arigato ne Suzuna chan""Sorry for troubling you".

"Daijobu des Mamo nee!" the girl cheerfully replied at her. Suddenly her antena starts to wiggle around.

"Nee..Mamo nee..have you..been crying?" she gave a hard puzzle look on her face.

The manager of the team quickly turns away from Suzuna "Ehh? N..no!". She mumbles to herself and make herself look as if she's busy with the gallons in her hand.

"Ano...Suzuna chan..can you boil the water? I need to find more woods near forest over there ok ?

"Sure! I'm glad to help!" she starts taking over the fire and the place while Mamori went to nearby forest.

**Near the forest by the beach**

After a few minutes later, Mamori was walking towards the tent with a load of firewood in her , a figure appear in front of him, it was Doburoku sensei! He took half of the wood from the auburn girl.

"Doburoku sensei ! It's okay! Really ! I can take them all.." shocked by the action of the american football coach, she tries to take the firewood back in her arms.

"It's okay.." a stern look was crafted on his face.

With a sigh, the old man starts to talk with the hard look on his face,"Mamori ..I need to talk to you about something.."

Mamori was puzzled with the hard look plastered on his sensei's face. Without even she notice herself, she felt like butterflies roaming inside her stomach and it was giving her a bad feeling. She tried to gave out her voice but in a way that the words was stuck in her throat."W..wha-t is it ?"

Another sighed was left from the old man," This isn't going to be easy..but..I've been talking to Hiruma last 2 days ago..and..well.."

"Well?" she asked in a word to ask him to go on and she was really having a bad feeling about this.

"Well..we want to replace the manager..to another person..but it's only temporarely" he panicked at the explanation he gave at her but he tried to be calm at the same time.

The firewood was held in her arms a few minutes ago suddenly was shocked with what just blurted out from the old , how she wish Doburoku was drunk at that time telling all of this was like a lie."Wh..what? Did..did I do something wrong ?"

With a grunt, the old man pick up the firewood which was dropped by Mamori and take all of them in his arms and turn his back at her "I think..you should figure that one out by yourself young lady..That is all I can tell you..for now of course."

With that, the old man with the bottle of sake that was holding on by a thread of string around his belt, ( you know how it is right? ) walk away from the area leaving the manager,no, the ex-manager to herself thinking hard about what he just said.

"Re..replacing me ? But with who?" she looks down hard at her own two feet which was dug into the sand and starts walking back towards the tent. Step by step she took walking back to the tent, she felt her leg was becoming heavy every moment she stomp gently onto the sand.

**At the tent**

After finishing 30 runs, all the members practically lie on the sand facing the cloud while catching their of their clothes was torn apart by Cerberus and the person who took the worst was Monta, Taki and the three HAHA brothers ( Three brothers : fucking author ! we're not brothers ! Santsu : I know^^ just its more fun ! muahahahha ! ) since all three of them was only wearing their boxers luckily to hide their ''jewel'' and their clothes were torn to pieces by the devil's dog.

Suzuna was giving each of them towel for them to wipe of the sweat.

"MUKYAAA!..haaa...haa...that was .h..horibble MAX!" said a monkey while stomping his feet and punching the sands like a baby monkey crying asking for banana.

With swirling round eyeballs, Taki just dance not so active like he used to"Ahh...haa..haaa...I'm still not tired..energy 100% !...haaa..." and unfortunately collapse.

"Huh...Huhhh...Huuuhhhhh...next time ..we're gonna kill that devil!" spoke the three brothers lying on the sand.

"YAAA! You nii! Speak of the devil ! Here he is !" Suzuna twirls around and gave her usual big wide grin at him.

The devil enter with his AK-47 hanging on his back left shoulder and holding 3 YAHA bomb around in his right fist. He was wearing a black t-shirt which suprisingly intact to his muscle which shows some of his abs through his shirt but it was not so build up like the Amino Cyborgs body. He had 6 packs and it fit his figure perfectly and a dark-red coloured short pants lengthed to his middle thigh.

"Kekekekekeke..."

He threw the 3 YAHA bombs towards his teammates and...

**YA HA !BOOOOOOOM ! YAAA HAAA !BOOOOOOOOOM ! YA HAA !BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

" WHO FUCKING SAID YOU FUCKING BRATS COULD FUCKING REST ! KEKEKEKEKEKEK..." after those 3 bombs comes the shooting.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH ! EYYPPPPPPPPPPP!KOWAAAAAAIIII!" all the teammates yelling and screaming synchronize at the same time.

After some 5 minutes hell of shooting, Hiruma stops shooting at them "Fucking brats! Gather around!". All the members gather around and at the same time, Mamori reaches the tent at look up at all of them with a sad look on her face but she quickly hides it and gave a slight smile at them.

" Tch..perfect timing ..fucking ex-manager.."

Mamori just gave her silent away at him when he called her "fucking EX-manager".

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? EEXXXXXXX-MANAGER?" all of the member was shocked and they look at Mamori who was just dead silent since she arrive.

While all the teammates was busy with their commotions, a figure came slowly behind Hiruma and standing beside him.

The girl had a slim and nice curve like a model, a little bit thin and shorter than Mamori around 6'2, she has a pair of big light grey eyes. Her hair is long straight cut as well as her bangs and it was dark deep green coloured. Her face was small, her lip was pale pink. She's wearing a sea - green coloured tank top which has " My Life My Rules " written on it in black in colour and wearing a white short pants to her mid thigh.

The devil put down his gun on the sand and pointed his left thumb to the girl next to him" Fucking brats ! This girl will be your new fucking manager. She will be replacing fucking ex-manager for the fucking moment. Wakatta ? ( Understand?)"

The girl bows gently at them and with a smile crafted by her pale pink lips and introduced herself " My name is Yuri Katsuo, I will be the temporarely manager, yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

A pair of blue eyes was shock with the appearance of the girl."_That..That's the girl whom Hiruma embrace last night! She..she's replacing me? But..why?..Why her Hiruma?_" asked Mamori deep down in her heart. She clenched her fist tighter and tried to hold own her tears from strolling down her cheek. Her heart was aching. She felt like thousand of knives stabs at her chest leaving a deep cut into the heart.

**Santsu :** Ahhh~~ Cliff hanger again!^^

**Mamori : **Santsu chan ! Owh Sanstu chan ! Arigato ne~ ! * hugging me like a bear *

**Santsu : **Urgh! Ma..mamo..nee! C..cant breath ! * struggling for air *

**Hiruma : **What the fuck? Fucking girlfriend ! Why the fuck are you hugging fucking author? * a jealous glint sparks in his eyes * _WHY THE FUCK IS SHE SO DAMN HAPPY ? URGH !_

**Santsu : **Kekekekekekek...* snickered *

**Hiruma : **Why you..fucking author ! IM GONNA KILL YOU ! * takes out gun and aims at me *

**Santsu : **O.O OH. SHIT...* runs away *

**Mamori :** **Want to know why I'm so happy now ?^^ Figure it out on the next chapter ! * bows ***

**Hiruma : **YOU FUCKING AUTHOR ! BETTER FUCKING DO THE NEXT CHAPTER FUCKING FASTER ! YOU GOT IT FUCKING AUTHOR ! *still shooting at Sanstu and throw his hand made YAHA bombs at me *

**Santsu : **AAAARRRRGHHHHHHHH ! YOOOOOUUUU FUCKING JEALOUS BLONDE DEVIL ! YOU'RE JEALOUS CUZ I MAKE HER HAPPY NE FUCKING BLONDIE! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH ! XD * avoid all bullets and bombs * **TO ALL THE READERS ! PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL AS COMMENT ON MY STORY AND OTHER CHAPTER SO I CAN DO EVEN BETTER FOR YOU GUYS ! * BOWS * JA NE!~**


	5. Realization and a Fucking Hardisk !

**Santsu :* doing a dogeza * IM SOOOOOO SORRY, I'VE REALLY CAUGHT UP WITH MY UNIVERSITY REGISTRATION, hehe..so I PROMISED YOU GUYS ! IM GONNA ADD UP ANOTHER CHAPTER BY NEXT WEEK ! SO WAIT FOR IT**

**Hiruma : YOU FUCKING AUTHOR HAVE SO MANY FUCKING EXCUSE HUH ?! * **points the gun at me *

**Santsu : **YAY ! SO MANY SWEETS ! MAMO NEE ?! IS IT FOR "THE OCCASION"? * ignoring Hiruma and ran to Mamo nee *

**Mamori : **Hai^^ ! It's all thanks to you Santsu chan * hugs *

Hiruma came into the club room with all the other teammates.

**Kurita : **Howaa ! SO MANY SWEETS !

**Komusubi :** FUNNGOHH! HEAVEN ! FUNGGOH!

**Monta : **MUKYA! What's this for Mamori san?

**Mamori : **Well...hihi ..ahh..hurm..how should I say...this is because * whispers at the end of her sentence *

All the teammates leans towards her and Hiruma pulls out his gun and give a GO-NEAR-HER-I-KILL-YOU-ALL glare.

All the teammates: WELL ! TELL US MAMORI !

**Santsu :** YAHA! AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN PEOPLE ! READ THE STORY AND I DONT OWN ES21 ! YA HAAAA!

**WHAT?!HEEYY! WE WANNA KNOW! HUH?!HUHHH?!HUHHHHHHHH?!FUNNNGGOOOHHHH!ARIEEEEEENA AAAIII!**

**Flashback...**

The devil put down his gun on the sand and pointed his left thumb to the girl next to him" Fucking brats ! This girl will be your new fucking manager. She will be replacing fucking ex-manager for the fucking moment. Wakatta ?! ( Understand?)"

The girl bows gently at them and with a smile crafted by her pale pink lips and introduced herself " My name is Yuri Katsuo, I will be the temporarely manager, yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

A pair of blue eyes was shock with the appearance of the girl."_That..That's the girl whom Hiruma embrace last night! She..she's replacing me?! But..why?..Why her Hiruma?_" asked Mamori deep down in her heart. She clenched her fist tighter and tried to hold own her tears from strolling down her cheek. Her heart was aching. She felt like thousand of knives stabs at her chest leaving a deep cut into the heart.

**End of flashback...**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "THAT WOMAN" IS ...IS...REPLACING MAMO NEE ?!**

**USSSSSSSOOOOOO! MUKKKYAAAAAA! THIS ISS SOOOO SHOCKING !**

**H..H..HIRUMA KUN ?!**

**HUUH?!**

**HUUUUUUHH?!**

**HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH?!**

**FUNGOHHH?! HUWAAAA ?!NE..NEE..HIRUMA KUN.. ?**

"Tch!" he took out his AK-47 and shoots at all of them driving them out from the scene.

**TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! YAAAAAHAAAAA!**

Mamori just stare at him all the time as if the world was silent for a minute and she lost her hearing for a while. Suddenly startled when he passed accidently brushing her elbow and he whispered deep yet deadly and slowly " Figure your fucking weakness fucking ex-manager.."

Her eyes went wide and she didn't even look back. She know what she need to do NOW.

**The Next Day**

"Yaaaa! I have a sense that that "new" fucking manager is very suspicious.." her antenna wiggles around. Sena look back at the cute roller skate girl who was apparently sitting next to her. Bewildered at her words." Eh..eh? Doshtano Suzuna chan? ( Wh..why Suzuna chan? )"

"I kept having this feeling she's up to something..and I'm not liking this one bit" She growl slowly looking at the "so-called-new-manager".Sena sighed but slightly in his heart, he did overthink twice maybe thrice since Suzuna's "instict" never did fail the team or in any other occasion when it comes to these types of things. He started to ramble all sorts of things thinking. Maybe, he silently hoping its not true that Hiruma is putting Mamori neechan out of this so suddenly.

**By the beach**

" Gather all fucking brats !" he stood proudly as he usually does with his black shirt which hugged him perfectly showing his abs. He knew that all the members was in a low motivation considering that ex-kuso mane was not here. His yellow demonic eyes started to search her if she was maybe by the beach, but, it fails him. For a blond demon like himself, he shrugged it off knowing she's maybe their "little angel", but she's one hell of a fighter.A small smirk crafted at the end of his lips whispering possesively even the the winds couldn't hear it "My Angel..".

" LISTEN UP BRATS! LEAVE EX FUCKING MANAGER ALONE, IF YOU CAME HERE JUST TO WEEP BECAUSE A FUCKING DRAMATIC EVENT LIKE THIS OCCUR! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TEAM..I dont have time to deal with it now" a deadly sentence was hanging by the end of his word.

He looks at them for a minute and saw that their silent was the answer. He knew his team wouldn't be weakened by this event alone, but they do care about the ex-manager. If she was here, she might say that , It's fine..I'm always with you guys..The thought gave him a peace at last."Yuri.." he commanded.

"Hai.."

She gave everyone a pair of wristband and ankleband. But what they did not expected was how heavy those things was.

"H..hiruma kun...how..much those these weight..?" Sena was out of breath when he put them on which the rest of the team follows.

A smooth silky voice came from the " new" manager, " " Each of you held different weight of wristband considering that the lineman ,runnning back, receiver have different strength nor speed, it is much easier to not tell you. You are forbidden to take them throughout this whole trip. Once you've all completed the task, Youchi sama will tell you those weights and when to take them off .

**HUUH?!**

**HUUUUUUHH?!**

**HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH?!**

**ARIEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!**

**FUUUUNNNGOH!**

**MUUUKKKYYYAAA! ITS ABUSING MAXXXX!**

"Ne..ne? Yuri san, why are you calling You nii, Youchi sama? Not to mention you call him by his name!" The skatergirl fused her anger at the owner of the greyish moon eyes .

She looks at the dark blue sapphire hair girl with a smile but there's a hidden victory smirk beneath those smile. " I don't see that seems to be any problem to Youchi sama, if it was me, I would better behave myself and starts working seriously for the team, Su-zu-na-chan.."

Those last words muttered from the tall girl next to her makes her spine shivered but she wasn't giving in, instead she spins around and left her with the team. While their "little quarrel" held next to each other, the other member have been scrambling their feet running from the east side of the beach to the west side of the beach with the weight on their legs and hands

**Hours Later ( Night )**

All the tents was filled with tired sighs and snores from the members, but Sena was aching badly and with Monta's sleeping habit, he couldn't shut his eyes. He decided maybe some air would freshen up him a little. He steps out from the tent and surprisingly, he saw a glint of a small fire with a girl sitting across near it. It was Suzuna. He limped a bit but tries his hard to walk normally to the fire.

"Can't sleep Suzuna chan?" a husky childish voice was heard behind the skatergirl startled her a little. She spins around and he saw the lightning hero was behind her standing tall a bit limping she could realize. _"It seems his much more taller than the first time we met.."_ she tought silently in her mind. She knew that Sena was turning into a mature man everyday knowing that he is much more calmer than before.

She nods her head a little as a sign of yes. " Come and sit down Sena kun, I know you're limping there.." She pats the sand next to her and he gladly take the offer. An akward silence came in after he sat the silence was broke with a small sobs coming from his love.

"Mamo nee hasn't returned to the tent..Sena kun..I'm wor..worried.."" You..nii shouldn't tre..at her that..way.." Her dam was broke and waters was flowing down her small face. Sena never saw Suzuna so ..sad...The pain in her face makes his heart clenched. It hurts seeing her like this.

He pulled the dark blue hair girl into his arm and gently kissing her forehead shushing her silently with small kiss on her hair. He inhaled the sweet scent Suzuna gave and he takes it wholly. " Suzuna chan.." He pulled her chin a little and smile gently at her " Mamo nee isn't weak..She's out there, you don't have to worry.."" You know that only Mamori neechan is the only girl crazy to challenged Hiruma kun" he added.

Suzuna was startled when Sena was pulled into his chest, but what he did next sooth her. It's true that Anezaki Mamori was one hell of a manager. Her angelic face and her angelic attitude should not be looked down. Looks can be deceiving , she is the only girl who could put up with the blond laughed a little considering it is true. Anezaki Mamori was his protector back then and always be his sister that he loves dearly. But he couldn't get the fact that she could put up with Hiruma a lot.

She wipes her tears off and kiss Sena's cheek "Arigato ne..Sena" she smiled at him.

His heart was at peace once again,seeing her smile makes him feel he couldn't shake off a bit worried for his auburn sister. It's true that she hasn't been seen the whole silently prays that she was in safe.

**2 days later..**

Suzuna learns that Yuki was a very strict manager but was not considerable . She only shows her goody toeshooes manager attitude when You nii was around. Such a vixen for sneakily sticking herself to You nii alone. She couldn't help wanting to choke that woman to death and throws her into the ocean praying that the sharks wont be at her mercy. Her firey aura soaring up to the sky wishing maybe any active volcano erupted and kill that damn woman.

Mamori neechan would always take care of the team's injury,food and others to make sure the team was in a great condition once again. But that vixen said it was a waste of time because they were such a weak team she couldn't even stand.

Oh how she wish she was taller, and could rip that woman's gut. While all of her cursing running through her mind, a smooth silky voice even feminine than the vixen was heard not far from her and the rest of the team.

She saw an auburn hair girl stomping gently at the sand and finally breaks in front of the captain. She shoves a hardisk in front of his chest.

" You really did make my life a living hell Hiruma kun!" she yells at the demonic captain in front of him. He smirks at the angel and looks at her glad that she was fully energetic from her eyes,he silently chuckled softly couldn't stand to stare that some dark eye bags was drawn under her ocean eyes.

" You know I would.. Fucking Manager" he leans towards her ears slowly whispering.."Welcome back Anezaki..as for a fucking reward..8pm tonight at the hotel parking lot...He smirks leaving her frozen for a moment but she couldn't help to lift a v-shape on her lips.

All the members saw what happened .The first one to break the silence was non other than the skater.

**WELCOME BACK MAMO NEE!**

**FUNGOOHHH!**

**MAMORI SAN! WELCOME BACK!**

**MUKYAAA! MAMORI SAN! WELCOME BACK MAXXX!**

All of the member starts running and giving her a big bear hug, knowing that the heavy lineman Kurita was hugging her and the rest of the team half to dead nearly breaking their bone. She gave a content laugh knowing that the team loves her so three huh huh brothers gave her thumbs up and a smug look from Musashi and a smile from the legendary old couch raising his drink as an act of welcoming her back.

Suzuna couldn't stand for her curiousity as she ask the angel what did Hiruma told her to do after the bear hug. The auburn hair girl looks at the skatergirl smiling gently as she spokes " Hiruma help me to realize my weakness.." She laugh silently " You know I'm in no good terms with technology Suzuna chan.." " And to thought he was kicking me out, but he actually was helping me, that demonic captain" she added as her eyes slowly drift to Hiruma's warm back while he was punishing the whole team for not training.

She looks at his broad wide shoulder realizing Hiruma Youchi was definitely a demonic captain. But in some ways, he could make his team stronger even if it was a harsh training but she loved him even more realizing that he never did abandoned her, instead he's trying to pull her up to stand on the same level as the rest of the team.

Then something click in her head.

She is utterly,

unbelievably,

in love with the Captain of Devil Bats.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Santsu : **Finally! Did you guys realize how did Mamori suddenly was good with tech when she was analyzing the video when they were fighting with Ojyo White Knights?! I was thinking it was that fucking blondie's idea ! Muahahah! * laughs mentally *

**Mamori : *** blush * Youichi kun did a good job * kisses Hiruma's lips*

**Hiruma : **I'm going to let you off this time fucking author! * hugs Mamori and kiss her back and slowly turns into a making love scene*

**Santsu :** FOR GOD SAKE ! YOU'RE MAKING MY EYES SORE !GO FIND A ROOM !URGH..not that I minded any of those..anyway..for all those review thanks a lot! Spread this story ! **WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN MAMORI AND HIRUMA AT THE PARKING LOT ?! heheh... * wink * wait for the next chapter..~**

**FOR THE READERS OUT THERE, I'M CONSIDERING TO MAKE THIS A RATED-M, IF YOU WISH TO MAKE IT LEMONISH..HEHE, IM HOPING SO, LEAVE SOME REVIEW, AND I WILL MAKE YOUR DREAMS COMES TRUE..PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER^^ *** BOWS *


End file.
